


Caught

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray brings Joel to a family gathering and they try to get it on, in a not-so-secretive way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

"Please?"

"Joel, no! This is my grandma’s house. I slept in this bed when I was still in diapers."

"It’ll be fast." Joel looked up from where he was kneeling in front of Ray, One hand tracing his hipbones while the other toyed with the hem of his shirt. Ray glared back.

"Absolutely not. Now get up before somebody sees us."

Joel stood up, leaning over Ray who sat on the bed. He braced himself with one arm behind his boyfriend, wrapping the other around his waist as he pulled him in for a deep kiss. Ray moaned as Joel nipped at his bottom lip. He pulled back and Ray let out a low whine. Joel grinned triumphantly, smirking down at him.

"Ok." Ray rolled his eyes. "But it better be  _quick_.”

Ray knew the house had thin walls. His grandma used to catch him reading in bed when he spent the night because she could hear him walking between the bed and the bookshelf. The first time he’d touched himself had been in that bed. His grandpa caught him that time, just laughing and digging an old playboy magazine out of the closet which he tossed at Ray before he went back to bed. Ray never told him he’d been thinking about the boys in his gym class. Even as an adult when he had overnight family reunions his mom would hear him watching YouTube videos with his cousins in the living room and emerge from the guest bedroom to cuff him on the ear. Somehow Ray forgot absolutely all of this when Joel’s finger’s found their way inside him.

"Oh my god, don’t stop!" He cried, Joel practically drooling as he watched his boyfriend come apart beneath him. "I’m taking you to every fucking family reunion." He moaned. Joel leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss as he continued his thrusts.

“ _Dios mio.”_  Came a shout from downstairs and Ray and Joel froze as they heard a pounding against the wall. “We get it! You’re gay and you have a very active sex life. Could you just keep it down?” _  
_

"Oh my god." Ray covered his tomato red face in his hands. as Joel sat back on the bed, shaking with laughter.


End file.
